trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Porwani? CzII
część I: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F W POPRZEDNIEJ CZĘŚCI: - Co? O czym ty… – zaczęła Pinia, jednak w tym samym momencie drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wparowała Ins z butelką wiśniówki w dłoni. - Buuuyaaa! – wrzasnęła i rozpromieniona wyciągnęła ręce do przyjaciół – Kto chce darmowego huga? … - Śmieć? – spytali wszyscy chórem - Tak. Gdzie jest Jeff? – spytała Jane. Trzymała w ręku długi nóż, którym mierzyła we wszystkich. Jeff potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć o co chodzi. Dopiero wtedy szybko czmychnął pod stół. … W tym samym momencie do domu Nieogarniętej wpadł Kemsyt, Serek, Master, Dizzy, Painto i Rzymek, robiąc wielką rozpierduchę w przedpokoju. Wbiegając do salonu, wpadli na Jane i Jeffa. Ostatecznie wszyscy wylądowali na podłodze. Jeff wykorzystał sytuację i schował się za Wyjcę, która właśnie kończyła pić wiśniówkę Ins. Jane zamierzała skoczyć na Jeffa, ale przeszkodził jej Kemsyt. - Jane, zaczekaj – powiedział szybko – Musimy wam coś powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne. … - Ej! Nasi przyjaciele zostali porwani! – krzyknął Rzymek. W tym momencie w pokoju zapanowała całkowita cisza. Wszyscy byli zszokowani tą informacją. Żaden z ich przyjaciół nie odszedłby tak sobie. Musiało się stać coś złego. - Ej, Dizzy… - przerwało ciszę Krzesło the Killer – Wiesz czemu chińczycy mają skośne oczy? - Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony Dizzy. - Bo się na ciebie patrzyli. PORWANI? CZ II Deszcz cichutko uderzał o parapet za oknem. Niebo przesłoniły ciemne chmury. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie Sweet. Cisza była tak gęsta, że wydawało się, iż można ją kroić nożem. Od czasu do czasu przerywał ją głośny huk zwiastujący burzę. Rzymek uparcie wpatrywał się w Wyjcę, która dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że ktoś cały czas śledzi ją wzrokiem. Spojrzała więc na Rzymka i zmrużyła oczy. - Co się tak gapisz, jak dupa na sedes? - spytała. Jane właśnie dłubała nożem w stole, a Salai przyglądała się wyrytemu napisowi „Chrzanić Jeffa”. Dizzy starał się zebrać kawałki lustra, które wcześniej rozbił Serek. Nowa wciąż była wtulona w kocyk, a Ins co chwila przechylała pustą już butelkę po wiśniówce w nadziei, że chociaż odrobinka płynu trafi do jej gardła (wut). - Nie wierzę! – wrzasnął Jeff. Chłopak siedział w drugim końcu salonu, chciał być jak najdalej od Jane. Wciąż miał zły humor i nie wyglądało na to, by wkrótce się zmienił. - Dlaczego, do cholery, przez tą burzę nie mogę oglądać telewizji? Brak sygnału. Brak cholernego sygnału zniszczył mi dzień. - A nie powinieneś się bardziej przejmować tym, że porwali naszych przyjaciół? – spytała Pinia – Brak telewizora to nie znowu koniec świata. - Nie koniec świata? – spytał rozwścieczony Jeff – Boże! Z kim ja dzielę to pomieszczenie? Czy nikt nie rozumie moich potrzeb? – krzyknął i wstał z ziemi, wymachując nożem – Co ja tu jeszcze robię? Powinienem właśnie usypiać jakiegoś dzieciaka, który za dużo zjadł jajecznicy na kolację, albo wycinać uśmiech temu staruchowi, który codziennie ględzi, że ładnie dziś wyglądam. Albo… - Cicho – powiedziała ED. - Idź spać. - Chyba twoje umiejętności ripostowania grają z tobą w chowanego. Przestań wreszcie narzekać i zacznij myśleć. - Ale kiedy nie mogę. - To widać – mruknął Marcus. Marta spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Chłopak wciąż miał na szyi zawiązany metalowy łańcuch, więc dziewczyna pociągnęła za niego z całej siły. - Nie bądź upierdliwy – powiedziała. W pokoju znowu zaległa cisza. Nawet dźwięk deszczu wydawał się być cichszy niż wcześniej, co niezmiernie denerwowało Jeffa. Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z brakiem telewizji. - No nie no! – krzyknął rozdrażniony – Nie wytrzymam tego już… Jego słowa przerwał dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Po chwili do salonu przez okno wleciała Vellox. - Oh, świetnie – mruknęła Sweet – Będę musiała naprawiać okno. Vellox z impetem wpadła na stół, na który przed chwilą leżała miska z chrupkami, którą przyniósł Jeff. Mebel po spotkaniu z dziewczyną roztrzaskał się na kawałki. - No i jeszcze stół – dodała Sweet. - Ludzie! – krzyknęła Vellox – Dostałam wiadomość, co się dzieje? - Postacie z creepypast zniknęły – sprostował Kemsyt. - Jak to? - Nie wiemy. Nie mamy żadnych poszlak, gdzie mogliby się znajdować. Z tego co wiem tylko Jane, Marcus i Jeff nie zostali schwytani – powiedział Master. - O, to niedobrze. A gdzie reszta? W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadł Speedy, rozpierdzielając tym samym drzwi od salonu. Sweet zmrużyła oczy, sapnęła i wyciągnęła mały notesik, w którym zapisała kolejne straty. - Słuchajcie! – krzyknął – Wiem jak możemy ich odzyskać! - Jak? – spytali wszyscy chórem. - Zadzwonimy do takiego jednego gościa i się z nim spotkamy. - Po jaką choinkę? – spytała Madzia. - Bo ona ma pewne informacje, które mogą na pomóc? - Jak zwykły gość, który nic nie wie o naszym istnieniu może nam pomóc? – krzyknął Jeff. Ins wstała i podeszła do chłopaka. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Przez chwilę tak stali w ciszy. Wtedy Ins uśmiechnęła się i spytała się: - Jak to jest nie musieć mrugać? - Co? – spytał zdezorientowany morderca. - A oczy ci nie wysychają? – bełkotała. - Ach… - mruknęła Nieogarnięta – Za dużo wiśniówki… Podeszła do swojej przyjaciółki i pociągnęła ją za ramię. Ta bez oporu poszła za Nieogarniętą i usiadła na kanapie obok Jane. - Jane! – krzyknęła – Powiedz mi, jak to jest stracić wszystko i uganiać się za jednym facetem? - Hę? - No – wyszeptała Ins i szturchnęła koleżankę łokciem – Wiemy, że Jeff ci się podoba. Cały czas go śledzisz i ścigasz, ale jeszcze go nie zabiłaś. - O czym ty mówisz? - Jane kocha Jeffa! Jane kocha Jeffa! Wszyscy patrzyli na roześmianą dziewczynę. Jane poczuła, że się rumieni, jednak Ne dała po sobie niczego poznać. W tym samym momencie Ins wstała z kanapy i poczłapała do Jeffa. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i powiedziała: - Ach… Jeff! Jane za tobą szaleje. Nie zmarnuj tego. Będziecie mieć wspaniałą przyszłość. Uwierz mi. Wyobraź to sobie. Ty, Jane i wasze dzieci. To piękne! Jeff stał zdziwiony w miejscu. Po chwili wybełkotał jakieś bluźnierstwa i starał się odepchnąć Ins. Ta jednak nadal go przytulała. - Ins! Ins! Puszczaj mnie! Puść mnie albo cię uśpię! - O Jeffuś… Wstydzisz się miłości? Może powiedz co czujesz do Jane? - Do… Do Jane? – wymamrotał – Ja… Nic nie czuję. To… To mój wróg! A teraz mnie puszczaj! Ins puściła Jeffa i zatoczyła koło na środku salonu. - Jeff kocha Jane! Jeff kocha Jane! A Jane kocha Jeffa! Jeff poczerwieniał ze złości. Sięgnął po swój nóż i zaczął się zbliżać do Insanity. Ta jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Nadal śpiewała i tańczyła. - Idź spać! – Krzyknął rozwścieczony i wycelował nóż w jej stronę. W tym samym momencie między nim a Ins stanęła Sweet. Mierzyła Jeffa wzrokiem. Ten niepewnie odwzajemniał jej spojrzenie. - Zwariowałeś? – spytała. - Ja? Ja zwariowałem? - Tak. Chcesz uśpić Ins? Czy ciebie do reszty już pogięło? - Ale kiedy… No patrz co ona robi! - Jeff kocha Jane! Jane kocha Jeffa! Będą dzieci! – krzyczała Ins. - Zostaw to mi, OK? Sweet podeszła powoli do Ins i złapała ją za rękę. - Insuś – zapiszczała – może pokażesz mi piekło? I odwiedzimy twojego tatusia? - Tak! – krzyknęła Ins – To świetny plan! Chodźmy! Na środku salonu rozbłysło czerwone światło. Po chwili jego miejsce zajął ogień. Sweet i Ins poczłapały do płomienia i zniknęły. Brama do piekieł zamknęła się. Wszyscy stali zdziwieni i patrzyli się to na Jeffa to na Jane. Po chwili słychać było głośny śmiech, który sprawił, że nawet ED podskoczyła z przerażenia. - No, no, no Jeff – zaąmiał się Serek – Widzę, że już sobie znalazłeś dziewczynę. - Co? Nieprawda! Ja… - zaciął się Jeff – Ja nie mam dziewczyny! I w ogóle to żadna dziewczyna mi się nie podoba. - Ha, gey! – krzyknęło Krzesło the Killer. - Zamknij się! – wrzasnął morderca. - Hey! Ludzie! – krzyknęła Marta – czy tylko mnie ciekawi, gdzie są nasi przyjaciele? Speedy, możesz powiedzieć, co to za koleś, co ma nam pomóc? I jak go znajdziemy? - Zabierze nas do niego Touch. Już mu powiedziałem, powinien być za godzinę. - A kto nam pomoże? - Homicidal Liu. *** część III:http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CZ_III Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Ogłoszenia